Cursed Gargoyle (Story)
It was only a mere four months ago that she had been crafted. Before that, she was just a lifeless block of pure marble, without a purpose except to be one of many tiles in a floor. However, she had been one of the few lucky ones. One taken by a geomancer, to be turned into an elemental of choice. Gargoyles, Galeb Duhrs, Earth Elementals, so many to choose from, but the first was what had appealed to her master. From the moment she was created, she had expected that her life was going to be great. She was alive! Life is great! ...But not always. One morning, when her master was out, he had not come back. Instead, many others came back, talking about a "crazy geezer who liked rocks", brandishing scimitars and shortswords. She had not been taught to defend herself, so she mustered up all of the courage she could to ask one question. "Is my master okay?" Her pleading voice was heard in the chitter of the group, as they stared at her, as greedily as a thief would a noble's wallet. They approached her, giggling and chuckling, heckling and hackling. One of them grabbed her, and whispered to her. "We're your master, now." His tone was more seductive than a succubi, and equally as deadly. She would not become the toy of them, for she had to find her master! With a quick slam of her tail, the men had fallen over, and she had smashed through the window, in the dead of night, and flew. Flew as if she was a migrating bird, and, in a sense, she was; She was migrating from the end of her old life, to the start of her new one. However, as daylight came around, she crashed into a church, being frozen in daylight, surrounded by paladins. The paladins enjoyed the idea of having a captive elemental, to help them destroy the Prince of the Apocalypse they seeked to bring to ruin, so they had brought her to a segment in a church, and bound her hands in shackles of pure gold, too strong for her to break. They questioned her, day and night, pestering her and threatening bodily harm if she did not comply. She could not, for she knew nothing of the sort about this prince. Every night, she would try to flee, only to fail again and again and again, with each attempt only worsening her spirits. Eventually, she just gave up. And that's when the paladins stopped showing up to her. They never came back, and there was only isolation, in the dark room of the abandoned church. She could never sleep, as a gargoyle only can sleep in daylight. She could never eat, as there was no food, though she did not need to. The paladins, however, did not want anyone telling of their secrets when they were gone, and used magic to close it each time until they had to speak with her. They had never fixed it. The last thoughts she had, the only ones she had for the rest of eternity, are enough to send shivers down the spine of most men. "I have no mouth, and I must scream." Category:Stories